


What Oswald Wants

by Kebuyo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x18-4x19, Alternate Timeline - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Denial, Grundy is so done, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oblivious Ed Nygma, Old scars, Oswald spilling the tea, POV Edward Nygma, POV Leslie Thompkins, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Trust, Trust Issues, Very oblivious Ed Nygma, post 4x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: When Ed visits Oswald to brag about his relationship with Lee, he doesn't expect to meet Oswald's new boyfriend. Especially not when it's that crazy ginger maniac.





	What Oswald Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about this one because it's my first smutty fic. (It's not even *that* smutty though)  
> It's also my longest oneshot so far.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Edward strolled up Falcone Mansion, where he knew Oswald currently had his base. They hadn't met since Ed had returned to the Narrows after the showdown with Sofia. Ed couldn't wait to tell Oswald all about the Riddle Factory. And then he'd almost casually drop that he hooked up with Lee Thompkins. Ed grinned at the thought. When he was honest, he really wanted to brag a little, see how Oswald would react.

“Oswald!”, he called as he walked to the living room, where he found his friend.

“Ed. What a surprise.”, Oswald greeted. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, just wanted to pay you a visit, catch up a little.”, Ed replied cheerfully. “Do you have a drink or something? So much happened I want to tell you. So I had this show in the Narrows, the Riddle Factory – maybe you've heard about it – well, I had to shut it down for now, but it was _fabulous_. Also, I'm with Lee now. We're a couple.”, Ed continued with a wide grin. Oswald had more or less followed his monologue, but made no effort to get them drinks. Upon the news of Ed's newest romantic involvement, he laughed incredulously.

“Well, _that's news_. I... certainly did not see that coming.”, Oswald said laughing and Ed grinned smugly. “Unfortunately, I don't have much time to chat now. See, as I was about to tell you, I'm with Jerome Valeska now and-”

_“Jerome Valeska?! ”_ , Ed blurted. “You're... You teamed up with _Jerome?”_

“Well, you could say so. See, he came to me when he got out of Arkham and as it happend, we're an item now.”, Oswald tried to explain. Ed blinked.

_“An item?”_ , he said, trying to comprehend the situation, when someone else entered the room and approached his counterpart.

“Mister Oswald” It was indeed Jerome, the city-wide known madman. Spikey ginger hair, scars all over his face and a revolver casually held in his hand. He eyed Ed with boredom. “We got a visitor?”

“Ah, I was just talking about you. This is Edward Nygma, the Riddler. You might have heard about him.”, Oswald introduced.

“Huh, that _does_ ring a bell...”, he said pensively. “Hey, he's not _bothering_ you, is he?”, Jerome suddenly exclaimed and pointed his gun on Ed.

“Not at all. He's an old friend.”, Oswald said, before Ed could answer. “We were catching up a little.”

“A friend, huh.”, Jerome said, aimlessly swaying his gun, and looked forth and back between them. “Oh!”, he then exclaimed with mock-scepticism. “Don't tell me he's your _Ex.”_ Edward wanted to protest, looking indignant, but again, Oswald spoke first.

“He's not.”, he said calmy and approached Jerome, laying two fingers at the other one's chin to tilt his head toward him. “And even if he were, there'd be no reason to be jealous.” And with that, he pulled him down for a kiss which Jerome was happy to reciprocate. Ed realized too late that his jaw has dropped to the floor and he desperately tried to pick it up as he watched the scene in front of him. Jerome layed one arm around Oswald, his hand a little too far down on his back, and deepened the kiss with a smirk on his scarred face, obviously aware of Ed's gasps. Oswald broke the kiss eventually with one hand on Jerome's chest, slightly seperating them.

“I know.”, the ginger admitted cheerfully. “Just joking.”, he added, gesturing to Ed with the revolver still in his hand. “We're cool, buddy?”

“Yeah. Sure.”, Ed croaked, taken aback.

“Ah, now I remember!”, Jerome added. “You're the guy who was on TV playin' games with the cops 'n stuff, right?” Ed nodded. “That was.. kinda funny, I guess.”, Jerome said. “Well then, see ya!” He winked at him, clicked his tongue and strolled off.

“So...”, Oswald disrupted the awkward silence that followed. “If it's nothing urgent, would you mind? We have quite big plans, lots to do. Maybe we can chat some other time?”

“Ah. Yeah. Sure.”, Ed repeated dully. “Good luck then, tell me later how things turned out.”

“Will do, thank you.”, Oswald said and smiled politely. “And good luck with Lee. Please send her my best regards.”

“Sure. Yes. Will do. Well then...”, Ed managed to murmur, walking himself out.

 

 

Back in his room in the Narrows, Ed paced up and down, running his hands through his hair. He tried to ban the image of Oswald with Jerome from his mind and simultaneously contemplated over what bothered him so much. Was he just shocked because he had never seen Oswald be this intimate with another person? With a _man_ even, although it probably wouldn't have been far-fetched to assume Oswald didn't really have a thing for women. Or was it that he just didn't expect to meet Jerome there? The idea that someone like the infamous, murderous clown would be introduced to him, not at a secret meeting of super-villains or so, but as his friend's new _boyfriend_ , was laughable, ludicrous! An unstable anarchist and sadist like him wasn't exactly marriage material. Then again, neither was Oswald, after all.

But no, it was none of those reasons, Ed thought. Those things were somewhat irritating, but what left him restless was the way he'd been treated. He'd come there to entertain his friendship with Oswald and have a nice and civilized chat – okay, he also wanted to show off his relationship with Lee and how well he was doing. And maybe see Oswald's reaction, hoping he'd be jealous again, because it was just too cute. But he _also_ wanted to have a nice and friendly chat and Oswald had been just rude. Alienating him like that and showing off his sick relationship and then basically throwing him out again. And he hasn't even really reacted to the news about Ed and Lee, as if he didn't care. _What kind of shtick is this, Oswald? Are you desperately trying to prove that you don't need me?_ Ed huffed and lay down on the bed. Still, Jerome likely took advantage of Oswald. He was so easy to hurt and confuse – _emotionally,_ despite being a ruthless kingpin on the surface. And whatever Jerome's agenda was, he sure was up to no good. The scene from Falcone Mansion wouldn't leave Edward's mind. Rather it became more vivid.

How Jerome had touched Oswald, how entitled he'd seemed to feel. How he had kissed Oswald with his ugly, scarred face. How could Oswald want to kiss such a face? To imagine they actually did even _more_ than just that. That Jerome would push Oswald down on the bed and get on top of him. That sadist maniac... He sure wasn't gentle. How could Oswald want someone like him do such things to him? Ed closed his eyes and couldn't help the image that became clearer and clearer in his mind: Jerome pressing Oswald down on the mattress, both of them naked. Jerome's abhorrent, scarred mouth on Oswald's, his hands restraining the other one's wrists perhaps. Or maybe he had his hands on Oswald's throat, excercising slight pressure on it? Ed licked his lips nervously. Jerome would clutch him and brutally thrust himself ins- _No!_ Stop _._ Ed firmly pressed the tips of his fingers to his eyes and breathed shakily in an attempt to ban the image from his mind – to no avail. He wondered how Oswald's face would look like. Vulnerable? Passionate? Pained? Jerome was a brute, he didn't deserve him. If Oswald wanted to do such things with another man, shouldn't he at least want it to be Ed, not Jerome? He had loved him once, hadn't he? He had probably wanted to do those things with Ed back then. Oswald probably still wanted Ed to be there instead of Jerome. He'd want Ed to be on top of him on that bed... Ed would hold him, gently. How would Oswald's face then look like? He wouldn't look pained. Ed would see Oswald's face beneath him and it would only be vulnerable, passionate, demanding. Oswald's shaking breath, his slightly flushed cheeks... Ed would lean down and kiss him. No freaky scars, just soft skin. Exactly, Oswald wanted Ed, not Jerome, to sleep with him. Oswald's legs would be slightly spread, Ed in between them. He'd caress his cheek or hold his hands, maybe press them down on the mattress, but gently. Maybe he'd firmly stroke Oswald's neck, but without hurting him. All the while slowly pushing inside him. Oswald would softly moan in his mouth between kisses. His eyes would be half shut and his face bright pink as he'd look up at Ed desperately. Ed remotely noticed that his hand has wandered down into his pants. Maybe one of his hands would wander down Oswald's body and stroke his flesh. Maybe he'd grab his hip and pull him even closer. Maybe his hand would go further down than that, clutching his cheek as he'd thrust himself inside the other more demandingly. He could almost hear the sounds that would escape Oswald's mouth while he'd hold on to Ed. He would moan his name against Ed's lips. Ed would lick Oswald's lips and slightly tug at them with his teeth, before they'd both come sharing a last deep, passionate kiss.

Ed was panting. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. He blinked, gasped, and suddenly became aware of his situation. Ed hurried into the bathroom to clean himself up and take care of his clothes. Of course _Oswald_ would want Ed to be in Jerome's place, but that was no reason for _him_ to get this carried away. It wasn't like _he_ held any such sentiments toward Oswald – he wasn't even interested in men, after all. Still, the thought that Oswald secretly wished Ed was there with him gave him some gratification. Maybe Oswald even fantasized about him.

When he had everything cleaned up, he opened a window and looked around the room to check everything was looking normal and inconspicuous. If Lee happened to notice something, it would be difficult to explain. If he told her that he had masturbated while thinking about having Sex with Oswald, she would get the wrong idea. She wouldn't understand that it was just because Oswald – despite being with that ginger madman – secretly fantasized about getting in bed with Ed. No, it would be too complicated to explain. Better keep this a secret.

 

* * *

 

Oswald sat in an armchair in Falcone Mansion with a drink in his hand. He had been sitting there, drinking and brooding, ever since he had gotten off that goddamned blimp over an hour ago. What a day. First he and Grundy had payed Ed and Lee a visit to try and arrange something to get aboard with their bank robbery plans – to no avail, while Jerome was off with Tetch, Crane and Freeze to prepare his plans. Then he'd learned of his partner's plans to basically drive the whole city mad, forcing him to turn on Jerome and being ditched on that _goddamned_ blimp. And finally, he'd saved the day and eventually got back on solid ground, only to find out about his lover's demise.

Oswald thought about the words Jerome had Tetch deliver to him before knocking him out. Jerome's last words to him: ʻI knew you'd turn on me, Pengy. That you couldn't help it. I like you, but you're so narrow-minded. I'll give you a bird's eye view on my masterwork. And then one day, you will see that I was right and you'll follow my path.ʼ In a way, Oswald had known then that that would be the end, not only to their relationship. Of course Jerome had to let it come to this. He had never been one to come quietly.

Oswald sighed. _No, Jerome. I will never be like you. I might have craved some of your darkness, some of your passion, some of your extremeness. I definitely craved for your affection, but you were a madman and a destroyer and I will never be like you._ He took another sip of his drink.

A knock on the door dispersed Oswald's thoughts. He briefly looked up to see Edward Nygma walking toward him.

“Ed. You're not here to gloat, I hope?”

_“Gloat?_ Why would I?”, Ed said, but it didn't seem entirely genuine. Oswald sighed.

“Out of schadenfreude or as some form of late revenge? Whatever. I tell you something: You just leave without commenting on my lover's end and in return _I'm_ going to keep my mouth shut when _your_ relationship inevitably meets its end.”, he said bitterly and downed the rest of his drink.

“I wasn't being sarcastic. I'm not here to gloat.”, Ed said sternly and got himself a glass from the cupboard. “To tell the truth, I don't even know much about what happened after you left today.”, he said, poured them both a drink and sat across from Oswald. “How about you fill me in? You look like you might need someone to talk anyway.” Oswald arched an eyebrow in mild surprise.

“If you have nothing better to do with your time.”, he said, briefly raised his glass and then took a sip before starting to tell Ed what happened.

“So then Gordon just kept you on that blimp for hours after you've saved his whole freaking city?”, Ed finally asked.

“Exactly.”

“That ass.”

“He really is sometimes, isn't he? And after I eventually got down, it turned out that he had shot and killed Jerome. Not that it came as a huge surprise after all that had happened today, but still.”, Oswald continued. “Let's say I hadn't expected things to go down so quickly when I woke up this morning.” Ed remained silent for a while as he thought of how to best address the topic.

“I was gonna ask you about that. Were you two really... together?”

“Obviously.”

“But... Why? I mean, a relationship with someone like him doesn't seem exactly wise.” Oswald burst out giggling.

_“Wise_. Coming from the man who hooked up with Lee Thompkins, a woman who hates him.”

“She doesn't hate me! It might not have been brought to your attention, but we actually came to get along quite well over the passed months.”

“Ed, you killed her friend and put her fiancé behind bars, ruining her future and leaving her to suffer through the loss of their child _alone.”_ , Oswald summerized.

“Well, yes, but... That lies in the past. And she's not that woman anymore.” Oswald rolled his eyes and sipped on his drink with amusement. “No, really! She's a whole new person now. It was the virus, it awoke something in her, her darker side. She's evolving into one of us.”, Ed went on excitedly.

“And she's still only using you.”, Oswald said unfazed.

“Maybe for now. But she _will_ love me back.”

“Can you even hear yourself talk?”

“And _you_ always hated Jerome!”, Ed exclaimed. “He's a maniac! What were you thinking? I mean, you didn't... You didn't really _love_ him, or did you?” Oswald laughed.

“No, Ed, unlike you I don't delute myself into thinking every single person I get close to is the love of my life.”

“I don't-!”, he gasped. “You know what? I'm starting to think that you're just jealous!”

“Jealous why exactly?”, Oswald retorted. “Jealous that she's still alive and Jerome is not? Or that our relationship ended earlier than yours even though they were both doomed from the start? Or maybe jealous of the part where _your_ ʻloveʼ is completely one-sided?”

“It's not! I know she's intrigued by me. Her dark side feels attracted to me.” Oswald rolled his eyes, which only increased Ed's anger. He jumped to his feet and shouted: “Besides, you're one to talk! Do you think Jerome actually loved you? You're claiming Lee uses me, but guess what? _He. Used. You. Too!_ He toyed with you!” Oswald was getting enough. He, too, stood up and heatedly replied:

“Of course he didn't _love_ me. And like I told you already, I didn't love him either. But we _liked_ each other. Our goals were incompatible, but there was some reciprocated attraction. We also used _each other_ , yes, but at least it was honest and mutual.” Ed didn't quite seem to know what to say, so Oswald continued: “You keep speaking of Lee's darker side that the virus has allegedly awoken, but the truth is, she's still the same people-loving do-gooder, just with other methods. You say that she's turning into one of us, but if she actually wanted to be a villain, she wouldn't make you use a dart gun. Yeah, I've heard about that. Bank robberies, but no one gets killed and you distribute all the money among the poor? _How evil!_ Truth is, your girlfriend is just Robin Hood with better styling choices.” Ed came one step closer. “And about her ʻdarker selfʼ feeling attracted to you, do I need to remind you that when she actually had the virus, she ran back to Gordon? So, maybe it's that _darker side_ that should have you worried, because we both know the killer she really wants is _James Gordon-”_ At this point, he was interrupted by an infuriated Ed who's hands grabbed Oswald's lapels and roughly pulled him closer, overcome with anger and jealousy. Nothing could make the man lose his nerves like the mentioning of Jim Gordon. The detective was like a red rag to a bull to him. Sometimes Oswald even wondered if Ed, too, used to have a crush on Gordon.

Edward clutched Oz' collar violently, his bared teeth only centimeters from Oswald's face, and tried to think of a response, but nothing came to mind. What could he say? ʻYou're wrongʼ? Nothing Oswald had said was entirely without substance and Ed knew it. _And he knows that I know._ Oswald grimly looked up at him in defiance. Suddenly Ed realized how awefully close they were. He could feel the other man's breath on his face and surely Oswald could feel his heavy breathing as well. Ed's tongue darted over his lips nervously. They were so close, he could've kissed Oswald, if he had wanted to. Kiss those lips Jerome had kissed. His eyes glanced down to Oz' mouth and immediately back to his eyes. Oh crud. He hoped that Oswald hadn't noticed. Slowly he made himself let go of the fabric and take a step back, murmuring a ʻsorryʼ. He tried to steady his breath while Oswald huffed and ordered his clothes. Ed took another step back. _Those lips Jerome had kissed._ Oswald had kissed Jerome.

“How could you even bring yourself to kissing those hideous scars?”, he asked.

“Maybe I'm over perfect faces?”, Oswald replied angrily. “He was scarred and flawed, just like I am and I liked that.” Suddenly Ed remembered the old scar tissue that was spread all over his own back since childhood and it dawned to him that his disapproval of Jerome's appearence might have been fatuous.

“I guess you'd like my body then.”, he said thoughtlessly.

_“What?”_ , Oswald blurted incredulously.

“Uhm, I mean...”, Ed stuttered and blushed. The image of Oswald clinging onto his shoulders from his fantasy came back to his mind and his cheeks turned even redder. “I didn't mean to imply... I just... About what you said about having scars and being flawed.”

Oswald managed to pull himself together first and he stopped Ed's babbling with a raised hand.

“Alright. Whatever.”, he said.

“I just... can't understand...”, Ed said. “Why would you want to be with him?” Oz shrugged.

“It was good.”

“Good?”, Ed whispered bleakly.

“It was good being with him. He was an unstable maniac, but he did have sides that I found attractive. And if you think that Jerome had posed a threat to me personally, you're wrong. That he was a murdering sadist doesn't necessarily mean he treated those directly around him badly.” Ed seemed at a loss of words again, just staring at him at this revelation. Oswald didn't expect him to understand and he wasn't going to spell it out for him in detail. That Jerome had been surprisingly gentle at times. That he – despite his extremeness and his leaning to violence – had treated Oswald quite well when they were together. That he had never intentionally tried to hurt him. Much.

“So, do you... _miss_ him?”, Ed asked hesitantly.

“I'll get over it.”, Oswald said coldly. “It was good, but it was finite from the start.” Ed thought about his words for a short while.

“I always thought you were more of a romantic than that.”, he said. Oswald shrugged.

“Maybe I am. But didn't _you_ once tell me that we're better off _unencumbered?”_

“That was after I had killed my girlfriend.”

“So?”

_“So_ , just because I said it _then_ doesn't mean it must be true.”, Ed argued. “What about your mother? Didn't she encourage you to hope for true love?”

“Funny that you mention it, actually.”, Oswald said. “My mother always used to say ʻLife only gives you one true love. If you find it, run to it.ʼ”

“And?”, Ed prompted.

“Mine shot me and dumped me in the river, so I learned my lesson and moved on.” Oswald shrugged again. For a brief moment, Ed was speechless upon this open confession.

“So you admit it?”, he then asked.

“Admit _what?”_

“That I'm the love of your life!”, Ed exclaimed. Oswald rolled his eyes, poured himself another drink and sighed.

“Yes, you are. And I told you that years ago, can we please get over it?”

“No!”

“Ed...”

“Because I _am_. And I knew that and I _knew_ that you didn't really want to be with Jerome, you wanted to be with _me.”_

“Ed...”, Oswald tried again, but Edward interrupted by jumping forward, taking his face in his hands and pressing a kiss on his lips. Oswald blinked and gaped at him, his cheeks turning pink.

“This is what you really want.”, Ed whispered. “What you wanted all along.” Oswald was too surprised to say something and Ed caressed the other's flushed cheeks and leaned in for another kiss, softer and more gentle this time.

Oswald felt Ed's lips on his. In a way Ed was right, he has wanted this the whole time, even though he had long given up on it, or at least had told himself so. In fact, just a moment earlier, when Ed had been clutching his collar and holding him close, Oswald had been cursing himself, as he couldn't help but glance to the other man's lips. He still wondered if Ed had noticed.

Ed's kisses became more demanding, more needy, and he started pulling Oswald toward the bedroom, his hands wandering and fiddling with Oswald's clothes. It was as clear as it was unexpected where this was going. And though it was a very welcome development, Oz wasn't sure whether he should allow it. Yes, he has been craving for this and yes, Ed did seem genuine, but even so, he had hurt him far too often already. In the end, Ed had repeatedly proved that he couldn't be trusted. Then again, they had reached the bed and Ed slightly moaned between their feverish kisses. His cheeks were light pink and there was nothing but tenderness and want in his half-closed eyes. Even ʻthe Riddlerʼ couldn't act like that, so this was real. Ed pushed him onto the bed and his lips felt so good, but if they were going to do this, it would have to be on Oswald's agency. After all that had happened between them, he _needed_ control.

Edward framed Oswald's face with both hands and kissed him deeply, audible sighs escaping his lips. He opened Oswald's jacket and vest, while Oz took care of his, and loosened his tie. Ed pushed him down on the mattress and kneeled over him. One of his hands in Oswald's hair, the other sliding down from his cheek to his neck, softly brushing his skin. He heard a moan and embarrassedly realized it was his own. Oswald's eyes were feverish and passionate, but didn't appear as vulnerable as Ed had been imagining. He pressed the other further into the mattress. Suddenly Ed lost his balance, his right arm and leg being pulled from under him, and he landed with his back on the bed. He was perplexed. Blinking up he saw Oswald – now on top – smirking down at him.

“So tumultuous, Ed.”, he purred in his ear. “You wouldn't mind leaving some more control to me, would you?” Edward gaped at Oswald's glistening eyes. He felt Oz' hands around his wrists, pinning him down, and his mouth went dry. He gulped and shook his head weakly, his tongue nervously darting over his lips. “Good.”, Oswald said and his smirk went even wider. He leaned down and licked inside Ed's mouth which elicited another moan, louder than Ed would have preferred. Somehow he had imagined this differently. But it was exciting, _so exciting_ , to be controlled by Oswald. He felt his weight on him and leaned up as far as possible to their kiss. Oswald disposed of Ed's shirt and he seized the opportunity to put his hand on Oswald's neck and deepen their kisses. But Oz pushed him back down with one hand and reached for Ed's discarded tie with the other. Oswald wrapped the green cloth around Ed's left wrist and held it up toward one side, arching his eyebrow. Edward looked at him, understood that it was a question, and nodded eagerly, nervously licking his lips again. Oswald grinned and tied Ed's wrist to the bed. Meanwhile Ed playfully closed his teeth around Oswald's that was still dangling from his neck and tugged at it. Then, feeling the fabric tighten around his flesh, he gulped and arched his body toward Oswald who now took his own tie to do the same with Ed's right arm. Then he caressed his face and kissed him gently, as if as a reward. Edward hummed contently, nibbling the other's lips. _“Oz”_ , he purred. Oswald rid himself of his shirt and made one rubbing movement against Ed's body who leaned into the touch as much as possible. “Hnn, _Ozzie”_ Oswald slowly stroked over Ed's torso with the tips of his fingers. Exept for that, he was exasperatingly still now, only occasionally teasing Ed's mouth with his tongue a little. Edward twisted under him.

“Oswald, _please_...”, he groaned, tipping Oswald's nose with his. The other man grinned.

“I kind of like it when you beg, Eddie.”, he said. “It's a welcome change.” Ed groaned again, but couldn't help smiling. The truth was, he liked it when Oswald was demanding like that.

_“Please_ , Oz, I _beg_ you.”, he whispered and Oswald pressed his smiling mouth on Ed's and let his hands wander down to get rid of their pants. Ed moaned again. Why did he seem so much more affected than Oswald? This wasn't what he had imagined, shouldn't Oz be the more desperate one?

Oswald lay down on top of Edward again and starting moving against him rhythmically. Ed could feel that they were both very _ready_ for this. One of Oz' hands held Ed's face, thumb brushing over his cheek and throat. Eventually, Ed's mouth wasn't the only one that let moans slip every now and then. Edward's body squirmed and he felt the ties digging into his skin arousingly. He opened his eyes to see Oswald's pink tinted face. Oz, too, lifted his eyes. He slowly pushed his tongue deeper inside Ed's mouth. Their eye-contact never stopped throughout all of a little, beautiful eternity.

Ed's body arched and tensed, making the ties cut deep into his flesh. Oswald's face lay at his neck as he shakingly stroked through Ed's hair with one hand, both of them panting heavily. Edward sighed and nuzzled into Oswald's warm cheek, while Oz let his hands wander along Ed's arms to release him and plant soothing kisses on his strained, marked wrists. Ed ran a hand through the soft, black hair in front of him.

“I was somewhat surprised though”, he said after a while. “that we didn't have any... you know...” He blushed. _“intercourse.”_ Oswald laughed at the wording.

“Maybe I didn't want to _overstrain_ your poor heterosexuality quite yet.”, he mocked.

“My heterosexuality is very stable, thank you.”, Ed retorted. Oswald snorted.

Maybe, Ed thought, maybe this _did_ make him a little gay, though? Or perhaps it didn't count if it was only Oswald and no other men? He'd have to further investigate the issue. Maybe he should ask someone impartial, someone who was intelligent, but still down-to-earth enough to know such things. Perhaps it was time to pay Foxy a visit.

“Well, then, we could try that next time.”, Oswald said impishly. Ed shifted his attention back toward him. Then something came to his mind. Something that might be confused due to their current position.

“But then I'll be, you know... _I_ 'll be doing _you_ , right?”, he said and Oswald raised an eyebrow. “That's how I had imagined it.”, Ed blurted out and instantly cursed himself for letting that slip. Oswald blinked, then his lips twisted into a smug smile.

“That's how you _imagined_ it, huh?”, he purred and Ed sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, alright. So what?”, he said grumpily and blushed even more. “I'm sure you have imagined things, too.”

“Hmm, who knows.”, Oz hummed innocently and laughed at Ed's cheek. Then he leaned down to whisper into his ear: “Maybe” and placed a kiss on his neck, before adding: “We'll see.”. And as he pulled back, the seductive look in Oswald's eyes was almost enough to make Ed wish _ʻnext timeʼ_ would be _ʻright nowʼ_ , but then he just pulled the other man into a lazy embrace and kissed his head instead.

“I love you, Ozzie.”, he murmured sleepily and only realized what he was saying when it was already out. But Oswald just raised his head again in mild surprise and smiled.

“I love you, too, Eddie.”, he said and kissed him gently. Ed pressed back into the kiss and realized that it was true. He _did_ love Oswald. Who knew, maybe he had loved him all along. He sighed and happily held him in his arms.

“So, are you going to break up with Lee or what did you have in mind?”, Oswald asked casually. Ed gasped and batted his eyes open, suddenly very awake again. “You had forgotten about her, haven't you?” Ed nodded thunderstruck. Somehow he'd have to explain things to her. Oh dear.

 

 

Ed had been away longer than expected, so Lee went over to Oswald's place to search for him. He had been sort of distressed since last time he had went to see Penguin, so maybe they got caught up in an argument? Lee just hoped their fight didn't get out of hand. Hell knew what could happen when the Riddler and the Penguin battled each other.

She checked room after room and almost decided to give up when she noticed weird noises. She caught sight of another door at the end of the corridor that was left slightly ajar. Lee frowned. As far as she remembered, there was only another bedroom there, unless Penguin had rearranged it. She hesitated. If that was indeed Penguin's bedroom – or Grundy's, for that matter – she really didn't want to look inside. She had come here to look for Ed, not pry about their private businesses. On the other hand, Ed's and Oswald's relationship was very unstable and he had gone here and not come back. Chances were, her partner was getting tortured in there while she stood here, just a few meters away. Lee supressed a sigh, reluctantly walked toward the door and carefully pushed it open.

She did indeed find Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot in the room and they were indeed very caught up in something. Just not a fight or torture. Though Ed _was_ tied at his wrists, it still looked very consentional, so she hurried to pull the door back to its former position and quietly make her way back through the house. She should probably be surprised by this relevation, but the truth was that it seemed astoundingly plausible.

So much to her and Ed. Well, it might even be better this way. If Ed had had gotten too invested in their ʻrelationshipʼ, things might have ended up bloodily. It was a shame that this had to happen before their big coup, though. Maybe she could somehow coax Ed into pulling through with their robbery and sharing the gain? After all, one half or even just a quarter or so of 400 million was still a shitload of money. And Ed's ego probably needed him to pull off what he had planned anyway.

 

* * *

 

Oswald was tapping his hand on the dining table nervously, trying to avoid Butch's stare. The whole day he had been scrutinizing him with that irritating knowing look on his face. But he couldn't really know anything, right? Butch hadn't been in the Mansion until late at night and when he returned he certainly wouldn't have had any reason to check on Oswald's room. Or had he witnessed Ed leave this morning and drawn his own conclusions? Whatever. It was none of his business anyway. Oswald was anxious enough on his own, fearing that last night might have only been an illusion, a mistake. Something Ed would laugh about next time he'd stab him in the back. He still felt Grundy's stare on him.

_“What?!”_ , he finally snapped.

“Nothing.”, Butch shrugged. “I just hope this isn't another washout. Last time we tried, your beanpole and his girlfriend were not exactly eager to do business with us.”, he said. “Wonder what changed.”, he added deadpan, still staring him down.

“We made amends.”, Oswald said with a smile so wide it couldn't have been more fake, while hoping he didn't blush. Butch huffed.

“I bet you did.” Oswald shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to cast aside his annoyance, before he'd stab someone. Although _ʻsomeoneʼ,_ due to the lack of other people in the room, would mean _Butch_ , which was out of question for a variety of reasons.

“Nygma _will_ be here and he will have a plan to get us all the money we need to get this city back.”

“And to cure me.”

“Yes, also that.”

“Don't forget, we had a-”

“We had a deal, yes, I remember.”, Oswald interrupted. “Believe me, it will all work out and-” In this moment, Ed Nygma entered the room, followed by Leslie Thompkins. Oswald's words got caught in his throat. Ed had brought Lee. Suddenly all of Oswald's anxieties got the better of him. Had Ed just played the long game and purposefully wrapped him around his finger? Or had just the sight of her turned him back into the lovestruck moron he'd been the other day? Whatever it was, Ed had betrayed him, _again_. Oswald's mind rushed to come up with as many snappy remarks as possible that he could throw in Ed's face in the argument that would without a doubt follow.

When Oswald caught sight of Lee, the suspicion was written all over his face. Ed almost felt hurt, seeing how fast he was to mistrust him again, but then again he knew that it was deserved. They would need time and care to rebuild their trust. But they could work it out, Ed was sure. He raised a hand to indicate Oswald to listen first, before he'd start yelling and smashing glasses.

“Don't worry. She's in on the plan.”, Ed assured smiling.

“Who's plan?”, Oswald snapped.

“Our plan.”, Lee said with a smile. “Our plan that will get all four of us all the money we need.”

“And why would you let us in on _your_ plan all of a sudden?”, he said spitefully.

“Oh, Ed wouldn't wanna do it without you.”, Lee teased.

“It's alright, Oswald. She knows about us. It's all settled.”, Ed interfered.

“Is that so?”, Oswald hissed.

“I had already guessed it when he came to me. You know, female intuition.”, Lee said smiling and Oswald gave her the most incredulous of looks.

_“Female intuition?”_ , he said.

“Not very plausible, I agree.”, Ed admitted. “But that's not important now.” The break-up had indeed been much easier than he had anticipated. When Ed had arrived back in the Narrows, Lee had already expected what he'd been about to tell her. Things had gone down almost disappointingly undramatic. How Lee had really found out about Oswald's and his relationship remained a riddle for now, but Ed would solve it eventually. He always did.

“So, what's the plan?”, Butch said annoyed.

Edward explained their proceeding, while Oswald studied his face closely. Was that it, Ed had decided their best option was to go through with their bank robbery and drag Lee along? And then the bullshit about Lee's intuition. It seemed more plausible that the two of them had planned it all along and tried to fool him now. Maybe they just needed his or Grundy's help. Then everything that had happened that night was... No, Ed couldn't act that well, he remembered. Even if he betrayed him now, last night had been genuine. But after last night, after all they'd said, after all they'd done, Ed wouldn't just turn on him again, would he?

“So, what do you say?”, Ed asked expectantly with that typical smug grin on his far too handsome face.

“Sounds easy enough.”, Butch growled and shrugged.

“Then everything's settled, is it?”, Lee said. “Shall we?” And she gestured toward the door for them to lead the way. Grundy stood up and went ahead.

“Would you two excuse us for a minute?”, Oswald said. Butch huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Don't take too long, though.”, he said suggestively and he and Lee left the room. When the door closed shut, Oswald turned to Edward.

“So, you're back with Lee, I see.”

“Oz, please don't be jealous. You can't honestly think I'd keep it up with her.”, Ed said and stepped closer, smiling down to him.

“Why did you bring her along then? To do her a favor or because you grew so fond of the Narrows?”

“Of course not. But the bank robbery plan is good. Brilliant, actually”, Ed stated. “And Lee knows all about it. If we tried to do it without her, she might have blown it in our faces. I could have killed her, but her folks in the Narrows would have started a riot and also we'd have James Gordon on our backs. Of course I could kill him, too, but-”

“Yeah, no, rather not.”

“It's just easier and less messy this way. Also, her followers will prove useful.” Ed stepped even closer and caressed Oswald's face. “It's the perfect solution. Lee will get her share to waste on that Narrows scum and you'll have a good base for further business communications with her. You can also fulfill that deal with Butch and you and I will have 200 million, more than enough to buy all those capos, the city and your throne.”

“And then?”, Oswald prompted, still not convinced.

“And then we'll rule Gotham. Together.”, Ed purred, leaning in closer.

“You'd want that?”

“Well, I'll need some freedom, some side projects...”, Ed shrugged. “Maybe I'll have another shot at the Riddle Factory.” He smiled and kissed him deeply. “But yes, I'll be at your side.” With that, he turned to leave, but Oswald held him back and pulled at his tie. Their eyes locked again.

“Don't turn on me, Ed.”, Oswald said sternly. “If you do, I will not forgive you this time.” After a moment, the smile returned to Ed's face. He framed his partner's face with both hands, not breaking the eye-contact, and kissed him gently.

“I know. Don't worry.”, he whispered with fondness. Oswald pulled him down by the tie into another kiss. Yes, Ed was his. Finally. It was alright.

“Let's go then.”, he said and they both grinned, as they turned to leave and rejoin the others. They had a bank to rob.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments much appreciated, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
